


The Assistant

by janto321 (FaceofMer)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Bottom Greg, Clothed Sex, F/M, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - F/M/M, Vibrators, Watching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-06
Updated: 2014-05-06
Packaged: 2018-01-23 19:41:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1577192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaceofMer/pseuds/janto321
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mycroft surprises Greg by having Anthea in their bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Assistant

Greg panted on his hands and knees. He found himself focusing on Mycroft's shoe. The leather looked soft. A groan escaped his lips as his lover turned up the vibrator for a moment, then lowered it again. 

"Are you good for me, Gregory?" Mycroft’s voice was imperious. 

"Yes," he moaned, looking up through lowered lashes. Greg was completely naked, sweat trickling through the gray hair on his chest. Mycroft was still fully dressed, only his suit coat unbuttoned as he stood over his lover, the remote in his hand. 

"Come with me." Mycroft did offer a hand up, one small concession to Greg's extreme arousal. 

They moved from the adjacent sitting area into the main bedroom. Greg stared. Anthea sat naked against the headboard, fingers flickering over her blackberry. She smiled and set it aside as Greg looked her over. 

Her perfectly manicured hand found its way down her body to between her thighs, welcoming his gaze. 

Greg licked his lips. "I thought you deserved a treat," said Mycroft, urging him forward. 

Heart skipping, Greg moved towards the bed. They'd discussed bringing in a woman, but he hadn't expected it to be tonight. Or Anthea. 

"You okay with this?" He asked, kneeling between her thighs. 

Anthea reached out and ran her nails along his scalp. "It did not take much convincing, Gregory," she smiled. 

He groaned and leaned down to kiss her thigh. Greg hadn't been with a woman since he'd committed himself to Mycroft. The skin was soft, smooth. Definitely all woman, he decided, as his lips moved further up her supple thigh. 

Tugging his hair lightly, she guided him toward her sex. He lapped at the folds, tasting her, making her moan softly. At least he hadn't forgotten how to do this, grabbing her beautifully curved hips firmly and drinking in her taste. 

Suddenly the vibrator sped up. Greg moaned against her and raised his head. Mycroft was sitting next to the bed, watching closely. He appeared cool and collected, but Greg could tell by the twist of his mouth how aroused he was. Leaning up further he tried to capture Mycroft’s lips. 

"You know the rules," said Anthea, pushing him over onto his back and straddling his waist. His cock slid beautifully against her; the slightest shift and he'd be inside. 

"I can touch you, but no touching Mycroft without permission," he said softly, voice rough. 

She smiled and shifted and the vibrator slowed again as he slipped inside. Greg's hands slipped from her hips up to her firm breasts, squeezing gently. Anthea moaned softly, smiling down at him. He grinned up at her as she rode him, nails digging into his shoulders in a very pleasant way. He dropped his hands back to her hips as she rolled against him. Greg bucked up to meet her soft entrance, so much different from the tight ring he'd become used to. 

"How does it feel?" Mycroft’s voice was soft as he leaned forward. 

"Good," moaned Greg. "Different than you."

Anthea turned her head and kissed Mycroft. Greg stilled and stared as she licked his mouth. One hand came up and gripped her hair, tugging her head back to mouth her throat. Not for the first time, Greg wondered about their past together, though he knew Mycroft’s tastes ran heavily towards men. 

Anthea smiled at Mycroft before turning her attention back to Greg. "Fuck me," she ordered. 

Greg rolled them over. He mouthed a breast , the nipple growing taut in his mouth, before he started moving in earnest, running fingers through her hair. The toy in his arse sped up again, making him drive harder against her. Anthea wrapped her legs around his waist and moaned softly, her fingers finding her clit before pressing hard against him. 

Feeling his orgasm building, Greg leaned into nip her throat. She dragged her other hand down his back and he groaned deeply enjoying the sharp sensation. Only a few more thrusts and he was coming hard, feeling her body squeeze around him. 

The vibrator slowed and stopped. He felt boneless as Anthea and Mycroft rolled him onto his side, then his stomach again once Anthea slipped from underneath him. She sat and cradled his head against her thigh while Mycroft carefully pulled the toy free. 

There was the sound of a zip. He moaned softly and parted his legs a little more, eyes closed as Anthea gently dragged her nails along his scalp. The bed dipped and he felt Mycroft's trousers against his bare skin. 

"Mine, Gregory," his voice was deep and rough as he penetrated him slowly. 

Greg groaned, unable to rock back against his weight. Mycroft fucked him slowly, cock dragging against his rim. The suit coat draped around him, blanketing him as Mycroft panted through his teeth, taking his pleasure and his time. Greg's hands fisted underneath him. 

Finally there was the softest grunt and he felt the warmth of Mycroft filling him. He gathered Greg in his arms and rolled them to the side, clutching him. Anthea stood and leaned over, kissing one, then the other before heading for the shower. Greg felt him slip out and rolled over in his arms. 

"Thank you," he said softly, looking into blue eyes. 

"You're beautiful," said Mycroft reverentially. 

Greg smiled and brushed back a loose lock of hair, kissing him deeply, knowing he was just where he belonged. He snuggled against the stiff clothes, knowing what lay beneath.

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to beautifullyheeled. And also to parapraxis and loveanddeathandartandtaxes.
> 
> You can find me at [merindab.tumblr.com.](http://merindab.tumblr.com/)


End file.
